popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Song to Bitter Step
Lyrics Nihongo 超天変地異みたいな狂騒にも慣れて　こんな日常を平和と見間違う rambling coaster揺さぶられながら　見失えないものは何だ？ 平等性原理主義の概念に飲まれて　心までがまるでエトセトラ 大嫌い　大好き　ちゃんと喋らなきゃ　人形とさして変わらないし 宵街を行く人だかりは　嬉しそうだったり　寂しそうだったり コントラストが五線譜を飛び回り　歌とリズムになる ママレード＆シュガーソング、ピーナッツ＆ビターステップ 甘くて苦くて目が回りそうです 南南西を目指してパーティを続けよう　世界中を驚かせてしまう夜になる I feel 上々　連鎖になってリフレクト ママレード＆シュガーソング、ピーナッツ＆ビターステップ 甘くて苦くて目が回りそうです 南南西を目指してパーティを続けよう　世界中を驚かせてしまう夜になる I feel 上々　連鎖になってリフレクト goes on 一興去って一難去ってまた一興 Romaji chou tenpenchii mitaina kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou wo heiwa to mi machigau rambling coaster yusabura renagara miushinaenai mono wa nanida? byoudoushou genri shugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranaishi yoi machi wo iku hitodakari wa ureshi soudattari sabishi soudattari CONTRAST ga gosenfu wo tobimawari uta to RHYTHM ni naru MARMALADE & SUGAR SONG, PEANUTS & BITTER STEP amakute nigakute me ga mawari sou desu nannansei wo mezashite PARTY wo tsudzukeyou sekaijuu wo odoroka sete shimau yoru ni naru I feel joujou rensa ni natte REFLECT MARMALADE & SUGAR SONG, PEANUTS & BITTER STEP amakute nigakute me ga mawari sou desu nannansei wo mezashite PARTY wo tsudzukeyou sekaijuu wo odoroka sete shimau yoru ni naru I feel joujou rensa ni natte REFLECT goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou English Translation English Translation is found by Amarok Tristalli from Lyrical Nonsense. I’ve even gotten used to this mania that’s like a supernatural disaster, and I mistakenly see this everyday life as peaceful As I’m jolted around by this rambling coaster, what’s the thing I can’t lose sight of? I’m swallowed up by the idea that everything is fundamentally equal and going as far as feeling like my heart’s part of an et cetera If you don’t clearly say what you hate or love, you’re not that much different from a puppet Ah, the crowd of people traveling through the night seems both happy and lonely The contrast flies around the musical score, turning into song and rhythm Marmalade & sugar song, peanuts & bitter step It’s sweet and bitter and leaves me feeling faint Let’s aim for the south-southwest and keep on partying. This will be a night to shock the world I feel superb. It forms a chain and reflects Marmalade & sugar song, peanuts & bitter step It’s sweet and bitter and leaves me feeling faint Let’s aim for the south-southwest and keep on partying. This will be a night to shock the world I feel superb. It forms a chain of reflections And goes on with our fun going away, hard times going away, and going right back to being fun. Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'シュガーソングとビターステップ' is UNISON SQUARE GARDEN's tenth single album. It debuted at #1 on the Billboard Japan Hot 100. *'シュガーソングとビターステップ' was used as the ending theme of the anime series. **The BeatStream series use the anime's ending theme as its video when playing it. *In pop'n music, シュガーソングとビターステップ isn't keysounded. **'シュガーソングとビターステップ's' EX chart was re-rated on March 22nd, 2016. *'シュガーソングとビターステップ' received a NIGHTMARE chart in BeatStream アニムトライヴ on June 23rd, 2016, unlockable via BEAST HACKER. *'シュガーソングとビターステップ' received a new set of charts in REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア. *'シュガーソングとビターステップ' was added to ノスタルジア on March 2nd, 2017. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket Sugar_song_to_bitter_step Jacket.png|シュガーソングとビターステップ's jacket References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:TV/Anime/Animelo Category:UNISON SQUARE GARDEN Songs